USS Voyager (NCC-1704 Kelvin Timeline)
The USS Voyager (NCC-1704) was a 23rd century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. Launched in 2264 under the command of Captain Kathryn Jemison. Service History Construction The Voyager was constructed in Riverside Shipyard in 2261. It was made to launch with its maiden voyage in 2264. Vice Admiral Mark Riker was the commanding officer of the construction. It only took a year to complete the hull, the ship was then moved to the San Francisco Fleet Yards where it took another two years to complete its interior. Once it was complete in 2264 and all the systems were working, it was towed to Starbase 1 for supply when its first mission was brought foward. Service history Maiden voyage In 2264, the ship's planned maiden voyage, under the command of Captain Kathryn Jemison, was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from the [[USS Hayward|USS Hayward]]. With it's fleet dispatched in another system, Voyager departed Starbase 1 to respond to the call. Voyager arrived to find the Hayward destroyed with all hands. Suddenly, Voyager received a call to the task force that had been dispatched to Starbase 11 which was under attack. Arriving at Starbase 11, Voyager finds most of the task force has been destroyed or disabled by the Cavala, an alien ship commanded by Captain Saw. Voyager proved to be no match for the Cavala and Saw ordered Walker to Surrender. However, Saw decided to spare the Voyager when he recognized Walker from an attack a year before. After sending a away team aboard the damaged base, Voyager was able to escape when the starbase was destroyed by bombs placed Saw's men. Following the destruction of Starbase 11, Walker intended to take the Voyager to intercept the Cavala before it could strike Earth. Emerging from warp in the atmosphere of Mars, Voyager hid from the Cavala while beaming Walker and the Vulcan scientist aboard before it could attack Earth. On the Cavala, the Vulcan scientist set the ship's weapon to self-destruct. The Voyager then warped in and beamed Walker and the Vulcan on board. As the weapon detonated consuming the Cavala, Walker offered Saw to surrender, but refused. Walker acknowledged the refusal and the Voyager brought all her phasers and photon torpedoes to bear on the Cavala, firing on the ship and blasting it to pieces as it was consumed by the blast made by the weapon. Following the successful mission of the Voyager, Walker was awarded for her defeat of Saw. The Voyager and her crew set out on their next mission. (Star Trek Voyager) Crew Command Division *Commanding Officer: **Captain Kathryn Jemison (2264-) *First Officer **Commander Tuvek (2264-) Engineering *Chief engineer: **McGregor (2264) **Lieutenant Commander Kaylah (2264-) Medical *Chief medical officer: **Phillips (2264) **Lieutenant Commander Mackay (2264-) Pilots *Helmsmen: **Marsha (2264) **Lieutenant Commander Yeager (2264-) Navigation *Navigator: **Lieutenant Aaron Chan (2264-) Communication *Communications officer: **Dawson (2264) **Lieutenant Aroura (2264-) Sciences Division *Science officer: **Lieutenant Tuvek (2264-) Physical arrangement Bridge The main bridge was located on A deck of the primary hull. The command chair was located behind the helm and navigation consoles, and was flanked on all sides by stations controlling the vessel's functions. A large window augmented with computer displays served as a viewscreen, located at the fore of the bridge. The bridge also featured a turbolift along the aft-port wall and at least one airlock doorway to the ship's corridor. Piloting and navigation functions were carried out at the helm control, located in the center of the bridge. This console consisted of three main section: navigation and ops station and primary tactical control. Behind and flanking the captain's chair were two forward-facing workstations for junior science officer (port) and junior communication officer (starboard), supplemented by free-standing data screens. The senior science officer's and comm officer's stations were located along the starboard back wall. Numerous other stations occupied the walls of the bridge as well, generally populated by engineering division crew members to starboard and science division crew members to port. Category:Starships (alternate reality) Category:Federation starships Category:Constitution class starships